My Eyes
by LittleMissPunk
Summary: Yes!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and down with glee. She had just recieved the phone call that would change her life, forever. She won a Star Trek contest in which she would travel to space. rating might change later to M.


_Disclaimer: The only thing in this story i own is my main character. Everything else belongs to their respective owners._

I had this idea running through my head and needed to write it out. I know the direction where I am going so hopefully it will flow out of my mind faster than Grown Up. I will be updating both, but I couldn't bear to forget this story. It's entitled My Eyes. I think I saw a story somewhere with a title similar, I do not wish to steal the title from you, and I'm just using the song title My Eyes from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. I feel like the song somehow fits the story a bit. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 1**

"Bones, have you made any head way as to who she is?" The young man asked curiously. He had been waiting for almost a day to know who the new visitor on the ship was.

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not a detective," he replied annoyed. The doctor continued with his work. He was running scans and tests on his patient. Occasionally he would look over at the woman to see if she was real. The clothes she had worn were not familiar to anybody on the Enterprise. They looked odd and retro, like something he had seen at a costume party his ex-wife had dragged him to when they were together. Her light brown hair would catch the light and shine in his direction, as if purposefully distracting him from his work.

Jim stared at her for only a few minutes longer puzzled by her. Unable to figure her unconscious fragile body he left towards the shuttle they had found her in, hoping to find some clues as to why and how she had been floating in space. He maneuvered the endless hallways and lifts until he came upon Scotty, who had been scanning the mystery woman's ship. Scotty wanted to know everything about this new piece of machinery. Clanks were heard and a wrench was thrown, followed by some yelling.

"How's everything going on Scotty?" Jim asked the man.

"I was expecting this to be some advanced thing, but it's not. It's archaic and primitive," he replied to the man; frustration seeping out through his voice.

"What do you mean archaic?" Jim continued stepping closer to examine the thing.

"Well, it should be in a museum somewhere. If you look here, you'll notice a date," Scotty pointed to the young man.

"2009?" he asked out loud.

"Doesn't make any sense, does it?" Scotty replied.

"But . . . I . . . that doesn't make sense at all. Do you think she's from the past then?" Jim wondered as he started circling the craft.

"If she arrived in this fossil, and we've already had travelers from the future, then yes. I actually believe she could be from the past!" he exclaimed.

While Scotty and Jim were examining the ship that the mystery woman came in, Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy was still trying to figure her out. She puzzled him beyond reason. He guessed she was somewhere between the age of 23-27 and had not had her regular shots. At first he thought she had some from some remote colony or a planet that had just achieved warp capabilities, but after any one looked at the shuttle she had come in, it was obvious she hadn't.

It was near the end of the day and he was almost ready to pass when a few of her test results were ready.

"Let's see here . . . human . . . definitely female . . . earth . . . " he mumbled as he read a print out only to be followed by a list of vaccinations she did not have. Doctor McCoy groaned as he realized how long this list was. Unsure when and if she would ever wake from her current state he thought best if all of these shots were administered after she was awake and he had asked a few questions. The exhausted doctor had set down his datapad and left the medical bay for the night, dimming the lights as he left.

About half an hour later a pair of eyes had opened from a much needed oxygen-enriched rest. Unsure of where she was she desperately closed her eyes in hopes of waking up, and this just being a dream, or nightmare if things went worse.


End file.
